The present invention relates to the determination of room size from acoustic signals, and more particularly, but not exclusively relates to the determination of room volume, one or more room dimensions, and/or one or more absorption coefficients from sound reflections.
Frequently, it is desirable to know the size of a room. The size may be provided in terms of volume and/or one or more room dimensions. Moreover, the ability to determine such information can be of significance for various applications, such as hearing-assistance devices, hands-free telephony equipment, speech recognition devices, telepresence/teleconference equipment, and/or sound level evaluation equipment. Accordingly, there is a need for further contributions in this area of technology.